


Children Of The Future

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four children show up, two say they are Uzumaki's. Naruto and Sakura are put in charge of the children while everything is figured out. What happens when the children's identities are told? Before the manga war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the original Naruto characters. No matter how much I wished and prayed I know they will, sadly, never be mine.

Chapter 1

"Take care of your sister." Said a tall pink haired woman as she knelt in front of a ten year old boy with wild dark blond hair and gray eyes. He was holding tight to his seven year old, dark pink haired sister who was shaking from fear as another crash sounded outside.

"Stay together." Said a tall blond haired woman as she ran into the room with a nine year old, brown haired, black eyed boy and a seven year old black haired, blue eyed girl. "Take care of each other." The two boys gave a nod as the two girls ran to each other holding tight.

"We only have a little bit of time." A man said as he and his friend ran into the room. "There's a group out front we're going to use. At least they are good for something."

"Daddy!" The pink haired girl screamed and ran to her father who wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"It's alright Kushina. Everything will be alright. Your mother and me just need to get you and your brother safe for now, alright? It won't be for long. I promise." He smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes before setting her with her brother.

"We love both of you so much." The blond woman hugged her children before her husband did the same while their friends talked to their own children.

"Minato, you're the oldest, make sure you take care of everyone while you're away." The man said as he knelt still with an arm around his daughter. "Stay together never get separated. Where you're going you're not known yet." The boy nodded. "The best bet is to ask for Sakura Haruno. Tell her what happened. Under no circumstances do you leave the village without your mother or me with you, you understand? And do not tell anyone but her and she will be able to decide what to do. And stay with the names I told you" The boy nodded again as the other man stood looking at all four children.

"No matter what you hear or see, DO NOT try to find me. There are more problems than you can imagine where you're going, something will happen to you if you try to get to me. You all understand me?" He asked sternly as the two boys nodded and the girls went back to holding each other.

"Let's hurry up. My seal won't last much longer." The first man said as the four stood up all making so many hand signs so fast that the two boys couldn't follow them before everything went blank.

"Naruto." Tsunade said making him turn from his seat at the ramen bar. "Come with me." He blinked confused before following her to the leaf hospital.

"Granny what's going on?" He asked as they stopped by a doorway. She looked at him before opening the door to show him the four children. "Kids?" He raised his eyebrow. "This another stupid mission?"

"No. These four were found on training ground three earlier today. They were knocked out and we could only get one to wake up long enough to get a name before he passed out in the middle of his sentence."

"Okay?" He asked confused why she was telling him this.

"The one in the middle said his name was Uzumaki. And passed out after saying he needed to talk to someone. Have you seen them before?" Naruto shook his head as he stared at the four children sleeping.

"Lady Tsunade, we need your help over in west wing." A nurse said making Tsunade nod.

"I want you to stay and wait until they wake up and get all the information you can from them." Naruto sighed as he looked at her. "No, I am assigning you to this until farther notice." Naruto slumped his shoulders and walked into the room. "If their last name is Uzumaki then they might feel better talking to someone from the same family." Naruto sat down heavily muttering as she shut the door and left.

Naruto sat for hours before they started to stir. First it was the boy with wind dark blond hair then the girl with black hair, then the boy with brown hair and finally the girl with dark pink hair.

"You're awake." Naruto said looking at them as the first boy sat up with wide eyes as the girl with dark pink hair ran to him only to be stopped by the boy.

"Mi, remember what dad said." He said making her look away sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Granny said you woke up and told her your last name was Uzimaki." The boy looked at him for a minute before nodding. "What's your first names?"

"We are not Uzumaki." The brown haired boy said. Naruto turned to look at him as he looked at his sister. "I'm Hitoshi." Naruto was about to ask a question when the other boy interrupted.

"My name is Kanaye. I'm sorry if you are having questions but we are under strict orders from our parents to only talk to one person."

"And who would that be?" The four looked at each other.

"Sakura Haruno." Kanaye said looking sternly at Naruto. "The orders are to tell no one anything but Sakura and she'll know what to do." The boy stood unmoving making Naruto sigh and rub his head with a low growl.

"Damn Granny, knew what was gonna happen." He groaned as he stood and walked to the door to find a nurse.

"Mi, you gotta always remember what dad told us. We can't let him know. We have to talk to mom and let her handle it. Until then he's just another villager." The girl nodded as tears fell from her eyes only to have her big brother hug her.

"I wonder why daddy said we can't find him." Asked Amaya looking at her older brother who shrugged before the door swung open and Naruto and Sakura walked in with Ino. Hitoshi and Amaya's eyes went wide only to have Hitoshi hold his sister's hand tight.

"We can only talk to her." Kanaye said pointing at Sakura. "We have strict orders and if I didn't listen... well I'm sure you know what's gonna happen." Ino and Sakura looked at each other as Naruto started to complain.

"Naruto!" She warned making him grumble only to get hit on the head as he turned to leave with Ino following him making Miyoko giggle and look at her brother. "Now, what is it you can only talk to me about?" She asked as the door shut. Kanaye let go of his sister and took a step towards Sakura.

"We have orders from our parents to talk to you since you are the one who would know what to do. My name is Kanaye Uzumaki, I am supposed to tell you that we were sent back to be safe from the war happening in our time." Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Sent back in time? Because of a war?" She asked making the boy nod before he saw a look he knew all too well growing up. "Well, tell me, do your friends have names?" She asked looking at the others as Miyoko held Hitoshi on one side and Amaya held the other.

"Miyoko Uzumaki and..." He trailed off. "If you don't believe what I told you then you won't be able to help us." He said looking at her as she sighed.

"Tell me everything and we'll see what I can do." Kanaye looked at her for a minute before the door swung open.

"Sakura-chan, Granny just called for you. They need you in the west wing." Naruto said as he ran in. "Looks like Sasuke hit them." The four children looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Alright I'll be right there." She said looking at the children. "You four stay with Naruto."

"Sakura-chan." He whined only to have her glare at him. "Alright, alright." She nodded and left the children with Naruto. "Hey you guys hungry?" He asked and watched Miyoko and Amaya nod fast. "Why don't we go get some Ramen?" The two girls jumped happily making Naruto look at them as Kanaye laughed and Hitoshi shook his head. Naruto led the way through the hospital and out into the streets.

Naruto stood talking to the shop keeper when he heard Kanaye and Hitoshi yell making him turn to see the two girls running off. Before he could do anything he saw the Hitoshi disappear before Kanaye jumped only to land in front of the girls. He could only stare as the boys grabbed their sisters' hands and walked them back over.

"You two attend the academy?" He asked making the boys look at each other then at him.

"Yeah. Kanaye and I are about to graduate and the girls, both, still have a bit to go. With how much they are taught by mom and aunt-" Kanaye elbowed his friend making his stop in mid sentence only to make Naruto more curious. "I mean our aunt who's the head of the medical corps... they teach the girls a lot but our dad's really teach us." He smiled as Kanaye shook his head.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi said as he stopped beside them and looked at the children. "Training Konohamaru's friend's now?" Naruto shook his head.

"Granny said they were found on the third training ground and they said their last name is Uzumaki. So she put me in charge of them." He grumbled the last sentence making Kakashi smile.

"I'm not an Uzuma-" Kanaye put his hand over his friend's mouth as fast as he could and gave a grin, but not fast enough.

"You're not an Uzumaki? Then what are you?" Naruto asked making Hitoshi look at Kanaye.

"Remember we're under strict orders from our parents. Can't tell anyone one anything, other than Sakura." The boy said quickly as Kakashi looked at Naruto who sighed. "When can we talk to her alone?"

"When she's done and rested from the hospital." Naruto said. Kakashi looked at the four noticing something very familiar about each of them but couldn't put his finger on it. "If you have to wait for one person then you have to do it when they have time." He said making Kanaye narrow his eyes.

"I guess the Hokage didn't remember that we were supposed to go train today." Kakashi said looking at the children. "We'll have to put it off." Naruto began complaining and whining when Miyoko got her brother's attention.

"Why don't we go watch and then you don't have to put it off." Kanaye said as the adults looked at each other and shrugged.

"You said you are all in an academy in your village right?" Kakashi asked and watched them nod. "Why don't you show us what you know?" The two boys looked at each other for a minute. As they started walking to the training field

"But our dads said that we can't use anything they taught us on you. My dad said it wouldn't be fair using the techniques on an old person." Kanaye grinned as Miyoko giggled as they stopped on the field by the monument.

"Mommy said not to say that." She scolded her bother and hit his arm. "Daddy said we can train on anyone as long as we don't use full force or use the chakra."

"You have to use chakra to use jutsus." Naruto said looking at her as Kanaye's eyes went wide and he jumped in stopping his sister from giving anything away.

"Yeah we know. But our dad is special and because of that we are too." He said chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mi, you and Maya stay here then when we're done you two can do what mom and... our aunt taught you." The two girls plopped on the ground as the boys' grinned at each other. "You wanted to see what our dad's taught us, why don't we just practice and show you."

"Kan, remember what daddy said about fighting Toshi." Miyoko said making him smile and nod.

"Toshi, daddy isn't gonna like this." Amaya said.

"There's nothing to worry about Mi. Dad and our uncle just say don't hurt each other, remember?"

Naruto and Kakashi watched the children talk before the two boy borrowed several kunai from Naruto and Kakashi and walked out getting set across from each other. The two men watched as Sakura and Tsunade showed up and watched as the two boys fought.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as Miyoko looked at the adults and shook her head.

"They wanted to show us their training." Naruto said as Sakura crossed her arms and Tsunade watched.

"Their styles look really similar." Tsunade said making Sakura look at the two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I want am sending you on a mission." Tsunade said looking away from the two boys training. "It's a simple escorting mission and it's the perfect time to find out what they are hiding." She said low as the three adult nodded. "It's a young woman named Suki. She is going to the Sand village and just wants someone to watch out for her as she travels. You're to head out in two hours." They all nodded as she looked at the boys again before leaving.

"We better get them some gear to use." Sakura said watching the two clashes together. "Lady Tsunade's right they do look like something I've seen before." She saw the two girls stand up and run in as the boys were about to attack. The three adults were about to lunge when Miyoko made one sighn and stopped her brother as Amaya did the same.

"It's time to go." Amaya said as the boys smirked as they collected the kunai and handed them back to Naruto and Kakashi. The three adults stared at the two girls as they skipped back over to them.

"How did...?" Kakashi trailed off.

"Mom taught them that so they could stop us when things got out of control. Mom uses it to stop dad and our uncle when they get into their little things."

"Those two always try to better than the other and it turns into an all out training session that my aunt has to stop before they kill each other."

"Mommy doesn't like it when they train together. Daddy is always beat up when he comes home."Amaya said with a small giggle.

"My mommy stops the fight and then teaches them a lesson." Miyoko laughed as Kanaye and Hitoshi shook their heads. "So what did Granny want?"

"We have a mission that we need to go on, and we need to get you some gear for the trip." Sakura said with a smile. "I think I have some things for you to use. Naruto you have any of your old things for the boys?"

"I'll go look."

"Alright. Boys you go with Naruto so he can get you some things to wear and use. Girls you come with me." she smiled as the boys looked at each other as Sakura took both girls by their hands and was off.

Kakashi walked behind Naruto and Sakura who were talking to the two little girls and the young woman with. The two boys were only slightly in front of him keeping a close eye on the girls.

"You two are very perceptive and careful for your age." Kakashi said making the two look at him. "What are you, eleven, and twelve?"

"I'm ten and he's six months younger." Kanaye said.

"So you're in charge I suppose." Kanaye gave a nod. "Then tell me. Why are you being so careful not to say anything around anyone but Sakura?" Kanaye looked at him and started walking backwards.

"Because there is a war going on and if people found out who we were, we would just be one big target. And I do know what you're doing, Uncle Kakashi." Kanaye gave a grin that made Kakashi's eyes go wide as he stopped in his tracks.

"You're..." Kanaye and Hitoshi stopped walking and looked at him, Kanaye with a silly grin and Hitoshi only glanced from the corner of his eye. "But..."

"dad said not to tell anyone but mom cause aunt Ino wouldn't know what to do and would go to mom anyway, and Uncle Sasuke told us that we can't find him and that we're not aloud to look for him, and dad, well dad seems about the same." He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"What if you can't tell her until late? And why are you telling me?"

"Because you've figured it out already. No use hiding who we are from you. Besides we grew up with you. You've taken care of us when mom and dad had to go on missions for a long time. You even helped dad when we were babies." He started to laugh. "Mom and aunt Ino got a bunch of Pictures with you trying to take care of us." Kakashi slouched thinking of what the future held.

"My dad thought it was the funniest thing when you were helping with the girls. They were born on the same day and everything and our dad's were taking care of us and our moms so you offered to help." Hitoshi laughed as Kakashi caught Kanaye looking off thinking hard.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as they stopped looking at the three before the two boys turned and ran after them only to have Kakashi follow slowly thinking.

"Obviously Naruto got Sasuke back but why would they send their children back in time? How would they send their children back in time?" He thought aloud as they walked.

Soon the sun sank in the sky making the stop for the night. Naruto, Kakahsi and Sakura got to work making a small camp in a little clearing. They set up the tent the young woman had brought and she climbed in without a word. The four children sat by the fire as the two sisters leaned on their older brothers as they started to drift off to sleep. Sakura smiled as she took Amaya and laid her on a soft blanket then took Miyoko into her arms and carried her to the blanket. When she laid the girl down she froze as she heard the little voice.

"Night night, I love you mommy." She said before rolling over and drifting off to sleep again. Sakura smiled brushing it off as the girl half asleep and missing her mother. She walked back over to the fire as the boys stared into the fire in a daze. Kakashi stood to get more wood when the boys started to fall asleep. Sakura stood picking up Hitoshi and laying him down next to the girls as Naruto lifted the boy into his arms.

"Night, love you dad." He whispered as Naruto set him down. Sakura looked at Naruto as he froze. Sakura knelt and smoothed a strand of dark pink hair out of Miyoko's face as she slept.

"They must really miss their parents." She said as Naruto nodded and covered the boys. "I wish they would tell us who they are. Obviously they know me."

"Maybe you can try tomorrow." Naruto said walking over to sit leaning against a tree before falling asleep leaving Sakura sitting by the fire with Kakashi.

The next night they set up the camp and again the young woman went into her tent without a word to anyone. She was beginning to whine about the length of time it was taking to get to the sand village and she was beginning to bother everyone. Kakashi went for wood and Naruto took the girls to get water leaving the boys and Sakura.

"Alright, you've been waiting to talk to me along, now spill it." She said walking over to them and sitting down. "I told you to tell me everything and I would see what I can do. Now tell me, where are your parents and how do they know me?" The boys looked at each other.

"Go make sure they don't get back too soon." Kanaye told Hitoshi who nodded and went to find Naruto and the girls. "It started when I was pretty young so I only know stories and rumors up until the last month when the village was attacked several times. There's a man named Madara who has teamed with another man named Kabuto. The two have created an army from followers and the living dead. The village and the other nations have tried to subdue them but they bring back people who we were all close to or are really strong and every time our parents have to go in and end the battle and most of the time they come back almost dead. I never noticed how bad they were until I got a bit older. My mom is the head of the hospital and the best medic in the entire world. She's even deadly on the battle field because of that and my dad would laugh about it telling me that everyone had a flee on sight order for you. My uncle, Hitoshi and Amaya's dad is best friends with mine. My mom and dad used to be on the same team as him but no one talks much about when they were kids or anything. I just know that our moms are best friends and our dad's are best friends."

"I don't know anyone like that who are head of hospitals. What about your father?" Kanaye gave a small smile as he started thinking of his father.

"My dad is special. They say that he's been special since he was born and that he's saved the world and village more than they can count. He's always trying to teach me something new. As soon as I learn something it's on to the next. He isn't like other dad's I mean he's even different from his really close friends who have kids."

"Why were you four the only ones here? Where did you come from?" Kanaye looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Well the man Madara attacked the village full on only to get me, and the other three. Our parents knew they needed to get us safe and knew the others had already gotten theirs safe, so they sent us to the one place the man didn't know about us. Dad and my uncle worked and talked about all kinds of new jutsus they could make and one that dad was able to create was the time skip jutsu. It allows the user to send back one person to any time they want. My dad and mom figured out that if they each did it then they could get all four of us out. The only problem was that it drains the user."

"How do you know all of this? You're so young."

"He takes after his parents." Kakashi said making Sakura look at him raising an eye brow.

"Uncle Kakashi already figured it out when soon after we left the village."

"Uncle?" Sakura looked between the two as Kakashi sat down.

"My parents wanted me and later my sister to be prepared for anything. Especially since everyone wanted to be able to beat them and the only way was with us. My dad wanted to make sure that we were taught and loved the way he had never been."

"Why wasn't he?" Sakura asked as Kakashi worked on the fire. Kanaye looked at Kakshi who smiled.

"If you are going to tell any of them Sakura is the one." He said making her look between the two.

"My dad told me that when he was born the nine tailed fox was sealed in him-" Sakura's eyes went wide and she cut him off.

"You mean...? Naruto is...?" Kanaye nodded with a grin.

"Dad always said you were the smartest there was." He smiled and watched her look at Kakashi then at Kanaye. "He always said that I'll be the greatest cause I get that from my mom." Sakura took a deep breath as things clicked together in her head and she understood so much that she couldn't believe she had missed.

"Naruto and ….? Really?" She asked making Kanaye laugh as Kakshi only watched.

"There was a story that dad used to tell us at bed time and it made you laugh at him." He said looking into the tree line to see if anyone was there. "He used to tell me about a great ninja and beautiful Kanoichi and he changed it a little for my sister and told her it was a Princes and a guard." He laughed.

"Are you going to tell Daddy's story?" Miyoko asked as she ran over to her brother. Kanaye looked up to see Hitoshi just emerging and as he shrugged as if to say sorry. "You know it best, tell them the story."

"I love that story it's the best." Amaya smiled as she sat next to Kanaye. Kakashi looked at the boy then at Sakura who was looking at Naruto as he sat by the fire.

"Now you have to tell it Mi-" Kayane turned fast to look at his sister as Hitoshi covered her mouth.

"I'll tell it only if you and Amaya lie down and be quiet." The two girls ran to grab a blanket; they laid it out and folded it in half using on half to lie on and the other to cover them.

"Okay!" Miyoko smiled brightly. Kanaye looked around as Hitoshi sighed.

"You know they won't shut up or go to sleep unless you tell it now." Kanaye nodded taking a deep breath before he stared.

"There once was a princess with long pink hair and bright loving green eyes, who felt she was in love with a prince from the same kingdom. The price was so popular that even princesses from faraway lands knew of him and good looks. The princess tried everything she could to get the prince to see her and fall in love with her but no matter what happened he was only focused on one thing. He set himself on a path she could not truly follow leaving her heart in a million pieces. When a dark master attacked their home hurting the prince and their friend guard, the princess stepped up fighting to save both. It wasn't long before a henchman caught the princess hurting her badly and forcing her to cut her long beautiful pink locks short. The prince went mad with rage over what they had done to his friend, making him hurt them and scarring them off the Prince knew it was time to leave as he saw the guard working hard to prove he was worth the look. He left the princess in pieces and the guard with a void in his chest where his feelings for a brother had been. The guard, who had tried to open her eyes and get her to see him, stood up promising to save the prince from the darkness he had lost himself in. he gathered his men and took after the prince trying to get through to the man he had once called a friend. The two battled as the prince tried to kill every feeling he had that tied the prince and guard together as brothers. The prince was just too much and nearly killed the guard before leaving it all behind. The guard left soon after to train to be better, to be able to save his brother only to find the prince farther in the darkness. The princess worked to be able to fight beside the guard to bring back the man they both cared about. The two went far and wide looking for their friend only to find that he was far beyond help. He had fallen in line with a dark lord whose dream was to crush the princess and guard's home. The guard knew that he was the only one who would be able to take the beating and damage the prince would send out, the only one able to save his friend and the only one able to protect and take care of the princess. So the guard set out on a long journey without a word in hopes that no one would get hurt while he fought till the end, leaving a heart broken princess behind. Only this time her heart was broken from the guard who she had come to love with all her being trying to save a man who seemed to be beyond help.

"After many searches he found the prince lost and not knowing where to turn. The prince fought the guard in his confused state as the dark lord showed his ugly face ready to kill, to keep what he called his. The prince watched as others began to show, to be there to bring him back no matter what it took. His eyes scanned the line of friends ready to die if that's what it took, only stopping once his eyes landed on a beautiful woman he had never given a second look at. He long blond hair and bright blue eyes filled with tears made his heart pound. Snapping from his daze the prince and the guard began to scream and plan attacking together to free the prince from his darkened path. They were only able to wound the dark lord, barely getting away.

"Finally home and ready to start a new life. The prince and his savior married as did the guard and princess, and after so many years of pain and sadness their lives were filled beyond belief with love and happiness, as they welcomed their children into the world. The prince and guard worked hard to make sure their children never made the mistakes they had and their beautiful wives worked hard to love them all, every bit they deserved. The four children grew up together like family never knowing the pain the past had held." Kanaye looked around as the two girls were sound asleep, Kakashi smiled knowing the story as Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing up?" Sakura asked as she walked from her room to find a little girl sitting by the window looking at the stars. "It's really late, you need your sleep." It had only been a few days since they got back and Sakura still wasn't sure what to think or do. She had taken the girls to stay with her as Naruto kept the boys with him.

"I miss mommy and daddy. Daddy always could scare the bad dreams away and mommy could hold me until I fell asleep." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. Sakura stood looking at the girl as she began to cry and couldn't imagine what this would be like to be a child sent to a time when her parents didn't know who she was. It was time she try to ease the pain, after all no one knew how long they would be with them. She took a deep breath and walked over the girl taking her into her arms.

"Your brother told me about what happened and who you two are."

"Minato didn't tell me he told you." Sakura pulled the girl back and looked at her.

"Minato?" The girl's eyes went wide as she shrunk away only to have Sakura pull her to her. "Tell me about Minato." She said making the girl tense before the melted into the touch.

"My big brother is always taking care of me. He's the best brother there could be. Well him and Fugaku are the best brothers ever. They both take care of me and Mikoto. Daddy teaches Minato a bunch of things that I can't do yet but you take care of me when they go train. Minato loves daddy but he only does everything you tell him. It makes daddy laugh." She smiled.

"Tell me about your daddy." Sakura said as she lifted the girl and carried her into her bedroom both laying on the bed.

"Daddy is the best. He is big and strong and he he always hold me and whispers to me, 'everything will be fine. I'm here, Kushina.' and then he kisses my head and I feel all better. I really miss him." She said sadly.

"You're a daddy's girl aren't you?" Sakura smiled as the girl looked up with a smirk.

"That's what you always say."

"Well how about this? You go to sleep in my bed and I'll go talk to him. How's that?" The girl shot up giving a bright smile that she could see Naruto in. "Alright lay down and get some sleep." Sakura said covering the girl as she rolled over drifting off to sleep. Sakura got dressed and walked out to the living room thinking about everything that had happened before she locked the door and went to Naruto's knowing that if anything happened her mother was in the next room over. She knocked on the door before it opened slowly reveling Naruto as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Naruto I have to tell you something that Kanaye told me." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sakura turned away making Naruto walk out of his apartment and shut the door. "Naruto remember the night that Kanaye was telling that story?"

"The one that sounds like us and Sasuke?"

"Yeah, well before you got back he was telling me everything and I was just able to really understand what's going on. He told me that his parents and Hitoshi's parents are best friends and that they sent them here to be safe. They aren't near anyone that knows them so their parent's enemies can't hurt them and they knew we would take care of them."

"Sent from where?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"They were sent from the future using a jutsu you created." Naruto looked at her as she continued. "Madara is attacking the the future and trying to use anything against the strongest people, like threatening their kids." Naruto stared at her confused. "Naruto, we're the strongest people. Madara is going after our kids. We sent them back to be safe." Naruto's eye went wide with sudden understanding.

"You mean...?" He asked as he looked at her shocked. She nodded and watched him look away running a hand through his hair with a slight blush. "So they're...?"

"Hitoshi and Amaya aren't they are Ino and... Sasuke's. Somehow we are able to get Sasuke to come home and back to his old self. And me and you... Kanaye told me a bit more later. He said that we got married in a year from now and we had him not long after. Naruto... Miyoko was crying, she says she misses you." Naruto stood shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"They're...ours? Mine and... yours? She... misses me?" Sakura nodded afraid of what Naruto might do. "And we get Sasuke back?"

"Naruto, you okay?" She asked as he leaned back against the side of this apartment. "I just thought you should know..." she trailed off as Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'll go back to the girls." She said turning to leave only to have Naruto stop her. Pulling her back.

"No, it's fine." He said as she turned standing only a few inches away. "It's just..." He looked away. "I never thought it would have worked like that..." He glanced at her as she took a deep breath before moving her hand to his cheek moving his head gently to make him look at her.

"Naruto, when I was twelve I had a crush on Sasuke yes, and I still do have feelings for him." She saw him turn away as hope slowly died in his eyes. She put a soft hand on either side of his face as she spoke again. "But. Since he's left I've been able to get to know you and see the real you. What I thought was love was only a passing feeling of affection. What I feel now is nothing like anything I can explain, Sasuke's got nothing on you." She said making him stare at her for a moment before he quickly captured her lips and they both melted into the kiss pulling apart only when they needed air.

"Sakura..." He could only look into her eyes with a small smile as all his emotions ran wild in his body. "You're... I..." He shook his head before ducking down slightly to kiss her again.

Naruto and Sakura met on the training field with the four children and Ino two days later. Sakura had decided that it was best to tell everyone involved, well everyone but Sasuke about the children. She stood watching as the girls ran around playing and the boys began to spar with Naruto's instruction, while they waited. Sakura turned seeing Ino walk over wondering what was going on as Sakura smiled.

"Well piggy, you won."

"Won what? What are you talking about forehead?" Sakura smiled glancing at her.

"Naruto!" Sakura called making him look to see Ino making the boys stop before the girls ran over. "Ino, you remember the kids from about a month ago? They were in the hospital and Naruto was in charge of them?"

"Yeah?" She asked wondering what's going on.

"Tell her your names." She looked at them as Kanaye opened his mouth. "Your real names." Naruto looked at her confused as Kanaye looked at her with a grin.

"Just like dad always says." He looked at Ino. "I'm Minato Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki." Miyoko smiled.

"Mikoto Uchiha." Amaya smiled brightly as she looked up at Ino with the same blue eyes.

"Fugaku Uchiha. Dad wasn't kidding when he said you were pretty when you were younger."

"And I'm not later?" Ino asked making Naruto hit the back of his head.

"Ino, the point is you won." She said watching as it sank in and her eyes went back to the boy and girl. "I found out a bit ago and I thought it would be best if everyone involved found out."

"But, Sasuke..."

"He'll find out later when he decided to come home." Sakura said as she looked at the children. "He's not the best right now. Telling him would just flow through him."

"So what people say in the village about dad is true?" Fugaku asked looking at the three adults.

"What do they say?" Ino asked.

"They say that dad was a rogue ninja and he killed a lot of people for no reason. They said that uncle Naruto had to beat him up and bring him back and that he's only with you to restore the scheming Uchiha clan, and that's the only reason we're alive and he's dealing with us." He said as tears started to gather in his eyes as Mikoto started to cry making Kushina wrap her arm around her friend.

"Let me tell you something, if those people have to say things like that they're obviously hiding things. Sasuke had his things to do and whither they think them right or wrong it was something he head to do to get where he is now. Naruto had been trying to keep him for slipping too far into the darkness for years now and as for being with me, having you two or dealing with you two."

"Naruto..." Sakura said making him nod as he put his hand on Minato's head pulling him away as Ino continued

"Even the way he is right this minute he still would never do that. He has a big heart and that's pushed him off to do some crazy things but he would never just used people, especially a wife or his own children." As she finished there was a large crash making the four children cling to their parents. Naruto, Sakura and Ino saw a cloud of smoke coming from the front gates and it began to spread through the village.

"Naruto." Sakura said as they all felt the chakra flood the village.

"I know. Start getting everyone back." He called as he took off running.

"What's going on?" Asked Kushina.

"It's alright but I want you four to run to the safe houses and stay there." The four nodded and started running as Ino and Sakura ran towards the gates to find Naruto and Sasuke already fighting as Madara was working on the others. As the two women jumped in the others were being beat. It took all of them just to hold Madara in place when they heard a scream and the four children went running at them. Madara got loos flipping backwards and summoning a giant lizard. One flick of it's tail it took out Naruto and his generation who were all up front.

"NO! Several ninja screamed out watching as the dist cleared only to see the entire group standing in place all smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They stood looking around, all looked completely different. The village watched as Madara his little army backed up while the others ran to them. Sasuke, Ino, Naruto and Sakura spun and knelt as they grabbed hold of their children.

"Daddy!" Kushina screamed and ran to him as Minato and Sakura hugged, Ino and Fugaku, and Sasuke and Mikoto hugged. Naruto stood holding Kushina in his arms as Sasuke did the same with Mikoto. "The bad guys are gonna pay now." She smiled through her tears as Naruto smiled brightly and dried her tears.

"Naruto?" Kakashi and Tsunade asked as they ran up to him.

"Sorry it took so long. Had to get our chakra back to be able to use the jutsu again." He smiled as they looked at him.

"Daddy will fix everything." Kushina smiled as the others could only stare at what they saw.

"Minato take your sister and head for the safe house. Stay with Fugaku and Mikoto, don't get separated." He said as Minato gave a small nod. "You did really good. I'm proud of you." Naruto smiled as his son wrapped his arms around him as Sasuke was talking to his children.

"Naruto!" Kiba called making him turn.

"Looks like it's time to go." Naruto smirked. "Keep everyone away." He told Tsunade and Kakashi then turned to Sakura. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She smiled as they looked at Sasuke when Ino ran to the others.

"Your three..." Tsunade trailed off looking at them.

"I'll clear everything up after." Naruto smirked.

"You'll make it worse dobe." Sasuke said as they all looked over their shoulders at Madara and his summons.

"Let's finish this before you two start." Sakura smiled as the three called to the others.

"Back!"And suddenly the three were gone. Tsunade and Kakashi watched as the three appeared and slammed Madara from three angles, breaking his mask.

"They're..."

"Unbelievable." Ino smiled as they all backed up to stand with Tsunade and the others.

"They've come a long ways since this time." Kiba chuckled Sakura flipped away only to be hit in mid air by the lizard. "They're still not back up to what they should be to fight him." Tsunade gasped as Sakura was thrown to the ground only to see a yellow flash and Naruto standing with her in his arms unconscious. Quickly he flashed to the group and set her down.

"You three lie." Ino said as she looked over Sakura. Naruto smirked before his eyes flashed red making Ino pull back as Sakura glowed a faint red "Naruto..."

"I know." He said looking at her. "You try telling her not to fight." He said as she opened her eyes and he helped her stand up just as Sasuke was thrown into the ground. He was quick to get up as the three charged back in.

"Why shouldn't she be fighting?" Asked Tsunade as Ino smiled.

"She's pregnant." Several of their friends looked at her with smiles as they heard Naruto growl.

"He's transforming..." Kakashi said as he and several others were about jump in when Shikamaru stopped them.

"Naruto has control of the Kyuubi and because of Sasuke having the curse mark for so many years they both have a power that no one can match."

"What about Sakura?" Iruka asked as he finally was able to talk.

"All three trained by the three sanin, they're the new sanin. Sakura has Fox chakra because of Naruto. The three together are unbeatable but we just finished fighting Madara, Kabuto and their entire army about an hour ago. They are still hurt from it even if they don't show it." He said as a clone arrived next to him.

"We need some help. We still aren't at full power and can't fight the summons and Madara at the same time." As he finished three more summons arrived. "Shit." The clone disappeared as the group gave a nod charging the original summons as the air filled with the same words called in unison.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto stood on top of Gamabunta, Sakura was on Katsuyu and Sasuke was atop his favorite snake. It was a pure white snake with blood red eyes. Madara teleported making Naruto look around as he popped up in front of Tsunade. Madara swung leaving no room for reaction until there was blood dripping. Naruto quickly made four hand signs before grabbing hold of Madara and twisting him only to have him squirm out of his arms. He popped back up only to see Sasuke smirk.

"Remember Itachi?" He asked when suddenly Madara burst into flames "You can't get away this time." He said as Naruto and Sakura ran towards them making hand signs faster than any ones eyes could see before they both slammed their palm into his gut making him fall screaming in pain as the black flames burnt him to nothingness and his summons disappeared as on was about to kill Kiba as he was saving Hinata. Naruto and Sakura dropped to the ground exhausted as Ino ran to Sasuke and had him lean on her while the others crowded around. Tsunade and the others saw Naruto and Sakura sitting on the ground breathing heavily and talking with smiles.

"Mom, Dad!" The two boys yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The two girls screamed as the four ran to their parents. Naruto held Kushina tight and Sasuke did the same with Mikoto as they cried and the boys were content with their mother's arm around them.

"Daddy your hurt." Kushina said looking at the deep cut he had gotten when saving Tsunade.

"It'll heal. And I thought I told you two to stay in the safe house?" He asked looking at his son as several villagers pushed through making Naruto and Sakura jump to their feet.

"There they are they're the ones!" A villager called as the others moved closer ready to protect the children "They're the ones who saved us!" He called making the four parents look at the four children. "The army was over running the village and they come out of no where and save us. I don't know what powers it is they have but they save us." Another said making Naruto and Sasuke look at their sons as Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"Powers?" Asked Tsunade.

"It was like nothing I've ever seen before. I thought they were demons at first and then they saved us." Called another in the group making Naruto and Sasuke narrow their eyes as the two boys looked away trying to shrink away from fathers. "Then the two girls healed each and every one of us. I've never seen such a skilled little girl."

"Better than pranksters." Temari said with a smirk as she glanced at Shikamaru who was smiling.

"Well not that we want to avoid anyone but we don't have much chakra left so we'll be seeing you guys." Naruto said making three hand signs before Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, and all of their parents looked around. "Sorry but figured you'd want to talk to us and seeing as we have to go soon, lets talk in the quietness." He smirked and looked around as they started splitting up and asking questions.

"You've grown up a lot, Naruto." Kakashi said making Naruto smile as he pulled a scroll and releasing what was inside. He smiled pulling on the orange jacket with black flames as Kushina ran over to him and had him pick her up.

"Its not like I had a choice. I have a growing family and now I have the entire village to watch out for." Kakashi and Tsunade looked at him as he was called over by Sakura.

"Did I forget to mention dad is the sixth Hokage?" Minato laughed as he walked over to his parents.

"Mom, Dad. I know you had issues when things first started but I'm hoping that seeing everything will help you realize." Naruto walked over followed by Minato. "You remember Naruto. We will be starting to date and in about two years we'll get married." Her parents looked between the two and saw Naruto smiling with Kushina and glancing at Sakura. "Soon after that we have Minato and then Kushina." Naruto set Kushina on her feet as he smiled. "Meet your grand-kids." Sakura smiled as her parents looked at her.

"These are you're mother's parents." Naruto said making the two kids look at him then to the other two adults.

"They don't know us?" Asked her mother.

"Minato take Kushina and go play with Fugaku and Mikoto." Naruto said and watched his son nod as the two ran off. "They've never met you before because you never liked the fact that Sakura and I had even started dating. You forbade her from seeing me and when she didn't listen you refused to have anything to do with her or the kids." Naruto said softly as Sakura put her hand on his arm.

"Like I said I want you to see how happy Naruto and I are, and I want you to see your grand son and granddaughter, and I want you to know that we are having another baby. We are really happy and I hope that when this is all done you'll remember the feeling of knowing your an in law and a grandparent."

"Sakura..." Her father said taking a step forward. "All we really want is what's best for you and what makes you happy."

"You said that last time but it's made me miserable until I completely ignored you. I want you to be apart of my wedding mom, I want you to walk me down the isle dad, and I want both of you to hold your grandchildren for the first time. Just promise me that you'll let me make what ever decision I want. After all I am the one who knows what makes me happy."

"Of course." Her mother said hugging her. "Now, why did you two pick such outdated names?" Sakura laughed making Naruto smirk.

"They're Naruto's Parents' names. And I picked them, Naruto didn't have much of a choice." She smiled as she looked at him as he smiled.

"I'm going to star putting everything together." He said before giving her a kiss on the forehead and walking off to get Sasuke. "Teme you ready to start?"

"Dad, can we help?" Minato asked as he and Fugaku stood side by side.

"No, you cannot help." Ino said looking at her son. "You have to be precise and place markers in places that even I can't get to."

"Relax, Naruto and I will take care of them." Sasuke smirked as he kissed her head and the four walked to the side where Naruto started to explain what needed to be done. "Think you two can handle that?" the two boys nodded before they walked off into different directions letting the boy place the markers in the easiest places while Naruto and Sasuke had to maneuver through spaces and even maneuver space it's self. Naruto and Sasuke appeared back by their wives as they had moved closer together with their parents. The two men were breathing heavy as they stood up.

"You two okay?" Inoichi asked as Sakura and Ino start boosting their husbands chakra.

"They'll be fine." Ino told her father. "Their chakra's just a bit low." She smiled as she sat back and Sasuke began to breath easier.

"Everything's set when you're ready." Naruto said as they all stood. Naruto stood to the side talking with Sakura as he put his arm around her shoulders with a smile. Tsunade and Kakashi looked from a distance talking to each others with smiles.

"Minato would be proud." Tsunade smiled as she saw Naruto chuckle making Sakura giggle.

"He always would have been. But I'm sure he would have given anything to see how Naruto turned out."

"Married, two children with another on the way. Finally became the sixth Hokage and truly happy." Tsunade smiled. "Jiriaya would have loved to see this too." She said softly as Naruto walked to the middle of the group.

"We need to leave in a few minutes. So start saying your see ya laters." He smirked before he walked over to Tsunade and Kakashi. "I'll see ya in a few minutes." He smirked. "And I know how they would be if they could see everything." He grinned and walked over to where he lifted Kushina into his arms with a smile while Minato stood in front of him talking and Sakura smiled as she listened. The two stood not realizing he could hear what they had been saying before Naruto gathered everyone into a small circle as he and Sasuke went to the front and back making more hand signs than Kakashi could follow with his Sharingon before both smiled and slammed their hands on the ground making everyone disappear with a blink of an eye leaving the teen group unconscious on the ground.


End file.
